1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tables, and more particularly to tables adapted for the positioning of the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tables have been designed and developed over the years for the positioning of the human body for various types of examinations and manipulations. Such tables tilt about one or more axes and they include various portions or sections which move independently or in concert. They generally allow the human body, or various parts of the human body, to be appropriately positioned, as desired, for the type of manipulation or examination to be made by a user of the table.
The tables may be operated or positioned by hydraulic pressure, by spring pressure, by manual cranking of cranks and gears, or by physically positioning the table at a predetermined location by virtue of racks, slots, and the like, cooperating with physical stops to effect the positioning and maintaining of the table, or a part of the table, in a particular orientation.
It is sometimes desirable to move one or more parts independently of each other, and perhaps move parts relative to each other in equal increments. It is also sometimes desirable to move a portion of a table independently of other portions of the table, and sometimes necessary to move a particular portion, which may be movable independently, in concert with another portion of the table, and then to return the table to its original orientation. The apparatus of the prior art have limitations in their ability to be moved rapidly, with precision, and to be returned to an original position with dispatch and without discomfort to the person disposed on the table.